MAP04: Wormhole (TNT: Evilution)
MAP04: Wormhole (MAP16 in PSX) is the fourth map of TNT: Evilution. It was designed by Ty Halderman and uses the music track "Death's Bells". It is made with two similar areas; the latter is a bit tougher and darker. The mirrored area of the map somehow resembles a parallel dimension - or a darker world - whose atmosphere is darker and far more depressing. thumb|300px|Map of MAP04 Walkthrough There are 2 areas: the basic area and the mirrored area. It is not mandatory to play the mirrored area before exiting (and it is completely optional, in a similar concept of Doom II's MAP08), unless the player is attempting to attain 100% kills/secrets/items. At the start of the basic area, go left and climb the left-side stairwells to the top and open the door. Cross the corridor and lift (which contains a Revenant) and pass the door. Go down the stairs until halfway where the exit will be located to the left. Secrets Official # Straight in front of you at the start of the level is a raised platform with a rocket launcher on it. You can lower it like a lift to get the weapon. # After passing the first main area, you arrive in a narrow brown stairway. There are two candles off to the right side. Open the wall behind the candle closest to the door you came in from. Ride the lifts behind it up to a rather extensive secret area. # At the very top of #2, there are three computer banks. Each one can lower like a lift, revealing hidden goodies. The longest of them counts as the secret. # Just west of #2 is a brown alcove, signaled by the other candle. Step into it to be taken down to a path leading back to the narrow brown stairway from earlier. # Further down the steps, the path splits into three, forming a triangular set - take the middle one. About halfway through, the floor will lower and you'll be able to go left or right into two new rooms. Go right, and step through the glowing red/blue bars. You'll be teleported to a near mirror-image of the first half of the level. # Once you've entered the second, mirrored half of the level, proceed up the stairs and the south end of the triangle-shaped triple hallways. Although the candles from the previous half of the level (mirroring secret #2) are gone, the secret doors remain. Open the east wall at the top of the stairs to open it. # Taking the hidden door a bit further down the stairs (mirroring secret #4) also counts as a secret. # At the top of secret 6/7, there is a very steep stairway leading down into a cave that does not exist in the previous half of the level. Follow the tunnel to the end, where you'll see a red torch. Open the slightly different-textured wall to reveal a hidden path leading back to the triangular hall. Alternatively, you can also reach this path by pushing the northeast corner of the triangular hall - take note that you must access the cave through this northmost entrance to register this secret. Non-official # In the "mirrored" area, in the room with 3 computer banks (mirroring secret #3), these can be lowered like lifts just like the ones in the "normal" area, by pressing the Spacebar at the "piped" spot of the longest bank, but none of them counts as secret. # Also in the "mirrored" area, the platform in the "initial room", with a shotgun above it (mirroring secret #1), can also be lowered in order to get the weapon, but once again it does not count as a secret. # There's a room between the two halves with many teleporters, out of which the white ones lead to the normal half and the red ones lead to the secret half. Without using the idclip cheat, this room is exclusively for deathmatch respawning. Trivia * The name of this level likely refers to a hypothetical concept of travelling through spacetime (or, in the case of this map, the player travels to a parallel dimension) by means of a "tunnel" between two points in the space-time continuum. Screenshots Image:Evilution-map04-blue.png|View of the easy part. Image:Evilution-map04-brown.png|View of the hard part. Captura de pantalla (64).png|View of the dimensional portal Speedrunning Routes and tricks You can actually exit the map with no kills and no damage in a very short time because most of the map is behind the secrets. Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * TNT MAP04 demos from the Compet-N database |- |- Wormhole (TNT: Evilution) Category:Ty Halderman levels